This invention relates to a crankcase vent system, and more particularly to an improved separator for a crankcase ventilation system and an engine embodying such a separator.
The necessity for maintaining adequate ventilation of the crankcase of an internal combustion engine is well known. It is also known that the ventilating gases discharged from the crankcase may contain liquids such as lubricant which should be condensed and returned to the crankcase. This is particularly important where the crankcase ventilating gases are introduced into the engine combustion chambers for further combustion before discharge to the atmosphere. However, the provision of an effective separator or such liquids and for their condensation in the confines of the compact engine have presented substantial problems.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved separator for separating lubricants from the crankcase ventilating gases of an internal combustion engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved, compact, and relatively simple separator for such purposes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved crankcase ventilating system for an internal combustion engine.